Hien
Hien is a former antagonist and major character of the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He is a member of the Three Fists. Appearance Hien is considerably more effeminate than the rest of Otokojuku's cast. He has long, blond hair with bangs, comparable to Shin from Fist of the North Star. In the anime, his hair color is changed to pink. While he occasionally wears an Otokojuku uniform, he usually wears a white kung-fu uniform in combat. In Sora Yori Takaku he is seen wearing a set of surgical scrubs. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Hien is a master of the Birdman Fist (鳥人拳, Chojinken), one of the most graceful arts of Chinese kung-fu. Hien can move as swift as a swallow and attack as sharp as a hawk. He can use the following techniques and weapons: Thousand Cranebeak Needles (鶴嘴千本, Kakushi Senbon): The mainstay weapon of Hien's style. With his pinpoint accuracy and knowledge of Chinese acupuncture, Hien can throw his needles to cause a variety of effects, from paralysis to muscular control. He can use these weapons for the following techniques: *'Crucifix Strike' (十字打ち, Jujiuchi): Hien throws his needles in the shape of a cross. *'Nerve Severing' (断神節, Danshinsetsu): By piercing his opponent's neural ganglia, Hien can paralyze different parts of his opponent's body. *'Successive Binding Strike' (連結衝, Renketsusho): Hien can drive in a protruding needle by striking it with yet another needle. *'Three-Point Strike' (三点衝, Santensho): A simultaneous attack with three needles. Nearly impossible to dodge at close range. *'Invisible Kill of Ignorance' (無明透殺, Mumyo Tosatsu): Hien's psychological tactic. Hien announces to his opponent that he will be throwing invisible needles, and then makes throwing motions, while launching pebbles with his feet to make the sound of the needle hitting the ground. When Hien's opponent realizes that the so-called invisible needles are a bluff, Hien throws a real needle too thin to be seen by the human eye. The overconfident enemy does not dodge this last strike, which delivers a lethal blow. Claws of the Hawk (鷹爪殺, Youkasatu): Hien's melee weapon, which is a set of iron claws. Verse of Demise (終焉節, Shuensetsu): The final secret technique of the Birdman Fist. Hien pierces his own nerves with the Thousand Cranebeak Needles to temporarily heighten his physical abilities. However, since these nerves are all below a major artery, use of this technique inevitably results in death by blood loss. *'Ultimate Light of the Twin Palms' (双掌極煌, Sosho Kyokuko): A double-handed piercing technique, augmented by the Verse of Demise. *'Flying Thunder Needle' (飛雷針, Hiraishin): Hien throws a needle to his opponent, and another towards a source of electricity. The electricity is conducted between the needles, causing the opponent to be struck by lightning. Neck-Twisting Spinning Kick (捻頸転脚, Nenkei Tenkyaku): A lethal kick that snaps and twists the opponent's neck. Flying Bird Grave Fall (飛鳥憭墜乱, Hichoryo Tsuiran): Hien first throws a Cranebeak Needle into the ground, embedding it vertically. He then kicks his opponent into the air, grabs hold of his opponent, then drives the opponent's head right onto the protruding needle. This technique can cause a painless death. Cranebeak Crimson Mist (鶴嘴紅漿霧, Kakushi Koshomu): The ultimate technique of the Birdman Fist. Hien compresses his blood flow into one point so he can spray it like a mist. By then staining his Cranebeak Needles with his blood, he can camouflage his needles, and bend them into boomerangs. Like the Verse of Demise, this technique has the risk of Hien dying of blood loss. History Major Battles * Hien vs. Bat Viper * Hien vs. Togashi Genji * Hien & Togashi Genji vs. Dokugantetsu & Senkuu * Hien vs. Shoutian Tongzi * Hien vs. Priest Tai-xuan * Hien vs. Pinedjem * Hien vs. Neskhons of Khnum * Hien vs. Rajah Mahal * Hien vs. Devarez Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Hien is named after the World War II-era fighter plane Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien. In addition, Hien is the Japanese word for "flying swallow". Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Otokojuku Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students Category:Kanto Great Student Alliance